There is a technique called a common electrode type plasma display panel in which electrodes of adjacent cells are shared in order to reduce the number of driving electrodes (see Patent Document 1). Hereinafter, this technique is referred to as the Alternate Lighting of Surfaces (ALIS) method. In the ALIS panel, display lines are separated into odd/even groups as shown in FIG. 3, and interlace driving is performed in which odd lines are lighted during an odd field period, and even lines are lighted during an even filed period. In the ALIS panel, the rib is straight, and electrical discharge spreads in a vertical direction. Therefore, while only odd lines are lighted, the electrical discharge spreads into the area of even lines also. Thus, the ALIS panel is characterized in that the luminance is high. However, it has a disadvantage that, because electrical discharge spreads in a vertical direction, the electrical discharge interferes in vertical-direction cells, and driving is difficult.
This electrical discharge interference can be eliminated by forming the rib in a box shape and providing boundaries in the vertical direction of cells. However, this causes a disadvantage that electrical discharge is prevented from spreading in a vertical direction and the luminance deteriorates.
In order to overcome this disadvantage of luminance deterioration, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which data of the same one line is displayed by adjacent vertical two lines, the combination of lines is changed between the odd field period and the even field period. For example, it is assumed that the upper line between two combined lines is an odd line in the odd field, and the upper line is an even line in the even field, as shown in FIG. 4. As another prior-art technique, there is a technique in which, only for a part of subframes, adjacent two cells are caused to emit light with the same light emission intensity, as in Patent Document 3.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-160525    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-233346    Patent Document 3: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-516513